


Who is Diana Fowley?

by trustnuh1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustnuh1/pseuds/trustnuh1
Summary: This takes place into Amor Fati. I am always holding to write it, but never actually started it. It is too dirty. Please forgive me. BUT IT IS STILL HOT, RIGHT? Also, this is my first fic. Feel free to criticize, even if it is harsh. (Posted it on tumblr too, I am tshining)





	Who is Diana Fowley?

“Bum a cigarette, Agent Fowley?” Scully asked, mocking Diana.  
“I don’t smoke.” She spoke back, shutting her lips angrily.  
“Really? I could swear I smell cigarette smoke on you.”  
“Let’s cut the crap, shall we?”  
“Yes. Let’s.” Dana said, leading Diana into the meetings room. “Where’s Mulder?” She questioned, shutting the door behind her.  
“Maybe before you go around blaming everyone you can find for what’s happened to Mulder, you could think about what you could have done to prevent it.” Scully’s right fist just shut itself, angrily. She couldn’t help herself when she was next to Fowley. Scully never had been so jealous, her whole life. Sometimes she would like to hurt Diana, so bad. She angries her in a way that no one can. Diana steals her inner peace. Diana’s existence bothers her.  
“I just want you to think– think of Mulder when you met him, think of the promise and the life in front of him. Think of him now. And then try and stand there in front of me, look me in the eye and tell me Mulder wouldn’t bust his ass trying to save you.” Dana said, with tears in her eyes. And Diana had them too.  
“I’m thinking, Agent Scully. I’m always thinking.” Diana looked down and saw Scully’s “angry” hand. Fowley impulsively caressed that forearm, willing to relax her. Scully looks into her, surprised. Paralyzed. She dropped her fist’s strenght immediately. Diana lead her other hand into Scully’s left cheek, caressing it. Dana looked so amused, that Diana could not resist those half-opened lips in pure surprise. So red. Red as her hair and her cheeks, inevitable. Unrefusable. Diana impulssively kissed her. Scully stood still in shock. Diana aparted from her, but Scully pulled her back, kissing it angrily. With all the lust that she could, putting her hand through that dark hair, pulling it a bit. Diana responded with that same arousal, pulling Scully to the wall behind her. Trapping her in a kiss, while she unbuttoned the readhead’s blouse exposing her rounded breasts full of freckels, the other hand took Scully’s panties off who kicked it out of her heels. Scully felt her legs tremble, while Diana kissed and sucked beautiful breasts. Diana slides down and pulls apart Scully’s legs, lifting up her skirt. Diana admires the view for 30 seconds that took so long for that desperate Scully. Finally, Fowley’s lips kissed her clit voraciously, but at the same time, softly. Scully would die for it. She forgot about her whole life, she forgot about Mulder. She forgot who Diana were. That bitch that Diana were. And Diana couldn’t stop kissing her, she wanted to Scully to have the orgasm that she never had. She slit two of her finger between that beautiful redness, moving it softly. Scully moaned, louder than acceptable in that situation. She bit her lip, punishing herself. Diana pulled out one of the fingers and kept circulating Dana’s hole, while she fingered her pussy. Scully couldn’t help herself. She wanted to cum in Dianas mouth. She needed it. “I’m about t-to..” Diana fingered her harder, feeling her hips sliding into her face, full of pleasure. Scully moaned louder. She came. Diana quickly stood up, kissed Scully on the cheek. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, and flew away, looking at Dana.  
Scully searched for her panties, recomposed and left the room right away.  
Diana couldn’t stop imagining how Mulder could have never touched her. If even Fowley couldn’t resist it, why would he?


End file.
